


Shipboard Routine

by lynndyre



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: An ordinary moment of a long haul segment, between coffee and showers.





	Shipboard Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).




End file.
